Timeless The Story Continues
by WretchedHandsSJS
Summary: In this story, Future Lucy and Wyatt don't show up until the end. The story starts from returning from Chinatown and after Rufus has been killed. Parts of the story are taken from the one I wrote before the movie. This story is not intended to be pro Flucy or Lyatt. It's telling the story of possibilities and parts from the future journal.
1. Chapter 1

Timeless….the story continues

Lucy and Wyatt are talking on the floor. Lucy is holding an ice pack to her face. Wyatt is talking about how all of it is his fault and how he messed up everything.

Lucy replies, "It's true, you did mess thing up with us, but Rufus is not on you. We all stood together, he knew the risks and accepted them willingly. You brought Jiya home-safe, that's what mattered most to Rufus."

Wyatt replies, "I love you Lucy, you don't have to say it back, you don't have to say anything, I just should have said it a long time ago and I didn't, so I'm saying it now. Rufus wanted me to admit it and I know wherever he is, if he's watching he's saying its' about damn time."

Lucy is not sure how to respond. She doesn't say anything. Her mouth starts to form words even though Wyatt said you don't have to say anything at all.

Flynn looks on in the distance, not wanting to interfere and not sure how he feels after the whole Chinatown events. He knows something happened after he joined the team that made him feel differently about fighting RH, about the team, …about Lucy. He could have left a long time ago, but she made him want to stay and fight. She made him a better man. They are unaware he's watching them; they look deep in conversation. He doesn't want to intrude. He respects Lucy and if she wanted to, she'd just get up and leave. Plus, they did just lose an arm so to speak. Rufus was part of them. He's the outsider when it came to Rufus.

Lucy's voice breaks and says to Wyatt, "I can't believe he's gone."

He turns to her and says, "me neither. He was my best friend. I'm sorry I didn't go after you, I'm sorry about your mother, I wish I could have protected you instead of Flynn, but I couldn't leave Rufus there with Jiya alone, watching him die."

Lucy replies, "That's not on you. I would have expected nothing less, Rufus was your brother, you needed to be there for him and for Jiya. I was the one who went off. I just didn't care anymore. When I tracked down Emma I was going to kill her, I shot her and kept shooting. Then when she was on the ground I was hysterical, she had taken everything from me, Amy, my mother and finally Rufus. I had the barrel of the gun to her head and pulled the trigger, but the gun was empty. That's when she started pounding on me. But Flynn showed up. He saved me. He was there, he's not that bad Wyatt. Yes, he's done bad things. We all have. We all have blood on our hands. No one in this bunker is guilt-free. You don't have to be friends with him, but we all need to work together. Flynn told me about how he got my journal. I gave it to him shortly after RH killed his family. Remember he read you things I wrote, and I said I couldn't believe I would write those things, but the handwriting and everything, it was just too surreal. You told me, if I didn't want to write in it, I didn't have to, but maybe I should. I need to keep a recording of everything in case something happens to us or if we can find a way to get this journal back to him like he said I did. Somehow, we already lived through this or at least a part of this for me to give him that journal. He said I looked about five years older than I do now. That maybe by then Jiya, Mason and Rufus…" her voice falters and says, "I guess Mason and Jiya now, figure out a way to travel to a time we already exist."

Wyatt asks, "do you think you could get Amy back?"

Lucy sighs and says, "I don't know. Emma said she took several trips to make sure Amy would never be born, so who knows. I don't know what Emma did and Amy could turn out to be RH like Jessica. I don't know if I could lose her a second time like that if that happens. What about Jessica? Do you really think she is pregnant? What if we go back and fix things, she may go back to dying on that road again, can you live with that?"

Wyatt replied, "if she is pregnant, she says she is and its mine, but is it me or the other Wyatt? Either way I can't let it be raised by RH, so yes, I guess my answer is I can live with that. I should never have let it get as far as it did, me trusting her and not telling everyone my suspicions about her being RH. Lucy says, Wyatt we've already gone through this, you did what you thought was right at the time, you did hurt me, but when you asked if I would react the same if it was Amy, would I question her being RH, my answer would be no, I would be blind too. But I think it's time we get our asses off this floor, and instead of crying about the past, let's see what we can change. We need Jiya and Mason to fix the LB and find a way to make history right and along the way, maybe we can save Rufus too. Maybe even go back and correct some of the mistakes we made along the way."

Wyatt asks, "and what about us?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucy sighs and says, "there is no us, not anymore. I can't think about us right now, we have more important issues at hand."

Flynn walks up, interrupting them, and in his poor attempt at diffusing the situation and break the awkward tension asks, "where's the party?"

Lucy looks shocked and tears start to form. Wyatt looks at him in disdain. "There is no party. Rufus is dead. I don't like or trust you, but Lucy says we need to work together if we are going to fix things and the first thing is to tell Mason and Jiya about going to a time where you already exist. It all starts with that journal. You need to tell us everything that is in it."

Flynn looking at Lucy replies, "I don't remember everything and a lot of it didn't make sense. Things you wrote was not like the Lucy I met two years ago. I also gave it back to you right before Agent Christopher had me arrested, thank you."

Lucy says, "you did, but I had it with me when I went to tell my mother what I was going to do. I don't know what happened to it after that."

Lucy turns away from Wyatt and Flynn to find and console Jiya. Flynn and Wyatt begin to argue about Lucy, but Agent Christopher intervenes before it gets too out of control.

Lucy finds Jiya interrupting her visions. Lucy helps her change out of her clothes and into bed. "Jiya", Lucy says, "we will find a way to get Rufus back. Wyatt, Flynn and I have some ideas, but first, you need to sleep. We will start fresh later."

Lucy leaves and walks to the showers and places the chair outside the door. She strips off her clothes covered in blood, letting them fall to a heap on the floor. Stepping into the stall she tips back her head, letting the steam and the water pour over her head and body. The blood and the grime of Chinatown disappear down the drain. After what seems like hours, Lucy turns off the water, wraps a towel around her and sits on the bench holding the towel tight and sobs. Agent Christopher is looking for her and knocks on the door. Lucy readies herself and finds her robe before opening the door. Denise opens her arms and pulls Lucy into a motherly hug. Lucy thanks her and heads to her old room before she gave it up for Rufus and Jiya. She doesn't want Jiya to be alone.

Lucy wakes early and shuffles to the kitchen and Flynn is uncharacteristically making breakfast for everyone. She pours herself a glass of orange juice and raises her eyebrows at him quizzically wondering why the generosity of someone who always seemed to be looking out for himself or protecting her would do something like that for everyone else. Flynn smiles and says "everyone else here recently lost someone more than me. It's the least I can do, and Rufus was the heart of this team."

Everyone has come down for breakfast and Lucy says it's time to fill everyone in on what Flynn knows. Flynn recounts what he remembers from the journal and Lucy's trip to give him the journal.

The alarm blares letting them know the Mother Ship has left. Wyatt doesn't care, his mind is focused on finding a way to save Rufus. Agent Christopher reminds Wyatt that the objective has always been to take RH down. There would still be time to find a way to get Rufus back.

Jiya checks the tracker and says the MS has gone to July 9, 1868. Mason looks at Lucy & asks, "what happens on that day?"

Lucy replies, "the only thing I can think of is that was when the 14th Amendment was adopted."

Wyatt interjects, "for those of us who don't know all the amendments, can you fill us in?"

Lucy says, "it addressed citizenship rights and equal protection in for former slaves following the Civil War. It formed the basis for decisions regarding racial segregation, Roe V Wade and even the Bush/Gore election in 2004 and same-sex marriage in 2015. It was also, one of the 'Reconstruction Amendments'. It made all persons born or naturalized in the US, citizens. It also overturned the Dred Scott, which denied African Americans, slave or free, the right to citizenship. Can you imagine what RH could do if that Amendment never came to be?"

Wyatt says, "Lucy, you gotta believe that some of those things would have happened eventually."

Lucy replies, "but how many years? Look at how long it took to get same-sex marriages approved, I'm sure Agent Christopher is happy that came to pass. If that hadn't happened, it could have taken 20 more years for that to happen or not at all."

Flynn speaks up and says, "well, let's go back to 1868, we can't have Agent Christopher without her wife and kids."

They return from their trip after killing two sleeper agents and they were also able to witness the signing of the 14th Amendment. Lucy says, "I know Rufus would have loved to have seen that. I'm sure he would have had something witty to say. Maybe saying it still took almost 90 years before they didn't have to sit in the back of the bus. That would have been nice."

Jiya doesn't comment, but smiles sadly and retreats to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

After returning from 1868 and in between traveling, Jiya and Mason work on upgrading a new LB. Hopefully not to just make a better LB, but to test a way to get rid of time traveling side effects to a time they already exist, and it is slow going. It's not easy since they don't have the expertise Rufus has.

It's been quiet for a while and they don't know where the MS is or where Emma, Jessica, or Lucy's mother are hiding out. They have changed their hiding place. Jiya researched Nikolas Keynes's manifesto and why it was so important to find him and bring him back to the present. Jiya traced the family tree, much like she did with Henry-Amy's father, she discovered that Nikolas is Lucy's great-grandfather.

Lucy had fully recovered from her fight with Emma but fighting RH has been their main priority and Lucy didn't want to always rely on Wyatt or Flynn to protect her. Things with Wyatt have been strained since they got back from Chinatown. She never responded to his declaration of love. She never wanted to be the fallback girl and that is how she felt. She pushed her feelings aside and tunnel vision focused on taking down RH. Instead of Wyatt she went to Flynn and asked him to train her to fight. She wanted to be able to defend herself and not rely on Flynn or Wyatt to protect her anymore. She may be out there alone if she ever comes face to face with Emma again. Flynn still wants to kill Jessica, but Lucy won't allow it and says, "if you want to keep on Wyatt's better side, you must stop thinking like this. Emma is more of a priority. We need to find out if Jessica is pregnant or not. Then it will be up to Wyatt to decide how he wants to handle Jessica. I won't make that decision for him. He and couldn't kill my mother because of me, and I won't be the reason to kill Jessica because of him either. You said you'd trust me and listen to me; can you still do that?" Flynn just nods and walks away, not happy.

The alarm blares and Jiya rushes to see where the MS has landed. Jiya says they went back to 1972. "Lucy says, that's Watergate, we can't go back to a time we already exist. We've already been there."

"Jiya looks at the date and says, it's after the break-in and a week before you arrived there."

Wyatt asks, "why do you think they went there? To change what we did and find the tapes? Do you really think they would wait a week to get that? And they don't know who the Doc is."

Flynn says, "you idiot, Nixon hasn't made that tape yet that almost got destroyed by Nixon's that his secretary erased? Besides Agent Christopher has the copy."

Lucy exclaims, "it's Mark Felt! RH wants to control Nixon and if Woodward and Bernstein can't get their intel from Mark, then Watergate goes away and all those people won't testify, and Nixon won't resign! I think they want to kill Felt! We can't let that happen!"

Flynn reminds Lucy Watergate didn't all hinge on Felt. "If RH truly wants to keep Nixon in office they have other ways."

Lucy agrees but says that's their best option.

Flynn, Lucy, Wyatt, and Jiya jump into the LB and take off. Lucy asks Jiya to stay in the LB in case they need to rush back to get away. "Also, we've all been here before, we know our way around."

Lucy checks the white pages for Felt's address. She calls his house and they find out from his wife he is still, and work and two women were also looking for him. "Felt will meet me in a few weeks, he can't see me. Wyatt, Flynn!", Lucy exclaims, "we need to get to the FBI offices, Emma and Jessica are headed to Felt."

Wyatt is waiting outside the FBI building when he sees a sleeper, Emma and Jessica. The last time he saw his wife was through a locked door. Right before she told him she had to protect RH and her baby. That was three months ago. She lied. Jessica is not pregnant. Based on his calculations, she would have been at least four months pregnant. He is speechless. Not only did he trust his wife, but he also brought her into the Bunker, let her kidnap Jiya and trusted her over everyone else and lost Lucy in the process.

Flynn is inside and outside Felt's office to stop Emma and or the sleeper. They see him and run out of the building. Flynn chases the sleeper and kills him. Emma got away.

Lucy is outside and sees what Wyatt saw. It's true, just like Flynn surmised, Jessica is not pregnant. Wyatt chases after Jessica.

Flynn rushes up yelling "the sleeper is dead, and Emma is right behind me. Where the fuck is Wyatt going?"

Lucy says, "he went after Jessica.", then she runs after Wyatt.

Wyatt has tracked Jessica down and confronts her, "you never were pregnant, were you?"

"No," Jessica says. "I said that to keep you from killing me. I do love you, but I owe RH everything." Jessica runs off. Wyatt rushes off after her. Lucy overhears everything, but now is not the time to process. She runs to catch up with Wyatt.

Flynn runs to find Emma. He knows they can't leave until they know Mark is safe and she isn't after someone or something else. He sees her racing to the MS, and he takes aim, but she turns and shoots wildly causing him to take cover.

Jessica makes it to the MS and she and Emma take off before everyone catches up.

They walk back to the LB and Jiya is waiting for them. All they can hope for is history did not change. They take off and make it back to the present. They ask Agent Christopher what happened with Watergate and Nixon. They find out everything remained the same. Felt spoke with Woodward and Nixon still resigned.

Jiya is a little pissed she was asked to wait in the LB, but Agent Christopher explains her importance since she is the only pilot. Wyatt says, "Jiya is very important, not just as our pilot, but we may need her on our missions; however, I think we all need to get trained to pilot this thing, and then the new one too.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After changing back into their limited wardrobe, Wyatt knocks on Lucy's door. He says, "I know after all this, I'm ready to let go and get a divorce. Maybe when that happens, we can discuss what happens next with us"

Lucy, replies, "getting a divorce is not suddenly going to fix things. That is not who I am. I can't forget the last few months like nothing ever happened. That is not who I am."

Wyatt says, "no I understand, and I wouldn't want that any other way."

Lucy asks, "so how exactly do you get a divorce in any timeline she's in?"

Wyatt replies, "I still have those papers she served me with, she had already signed them. All I have to do is sign and file them."

Lucy says, "I'm not going to decide for you", and walks out of her and Jiya's room looking for Flynn.

Wyatt walks out and towards the room he once shared with Rufus and then Jessica. He misses Rufus so much and his wit and sometimes inappropriate humor, but man can that kid think on his feet. He sits on the foot of his bed and opens his footlocker and slowly pulls out the worn legal document that says, "Petition for Divorce". At the bottom it has "Jessica Logan" as one of the signees. He thinks about the Jessica he knew from before. Mason was right, he knew "a Jessica" just not this one. He looks at it and recalls his conversation with Lucy months ago telling her he loved her. That hasn't changed. Jessica hasn't changed. She is still with RH and he loved the Jessica who was a bartender and who loved him before RH changed history.

Eventually Lucy allows Wyatt to train her too. Flynn has fighting skills, but Wyatt is a solider and has more training. There are moments where they start to grow closer, but then Lucy pulls back saying, "just because Jessica wasn't pregnant, and you are divorcing her, doesn't change things. You still chose her. That cut me deeply. I know I told you to go back to her, but that was because I wasn't going to force you to choose and I can't help but think if she was pregnant would you still try to get her back."

She pauses and continues, "you say you love me, prove it by letting me go like I did when you chose Jessica. I can't, be with anyone right now, not when RH is still out there. Maybe when Mason and Jiya finish the upgrades we can repair our friendship, but for now we will do what we do best, save the world and kick some RH ass."

Wyatt agrees and sadly comments, "It's been a year, Rufus is out there, probably dumped in an unmarked grave. It is our responsibility to go back when the time is right and bring him back, alive."

Chapter 5:

Wyatt passes by Jiya and Connor working on what is to be the new LB, heads down, deep in thought. He moves on to the common room and Lucy is talking with Flynn. He can't help it, despite how helpful Flynn has been this past year and has helped save Lucy from Emma, he still can't stand the guy. He knows he is keeping things from the rest of the team. He doesn't like him around Lucy, but he also knows a lot of that is the jealousy talking.

Lucy asks Flynn, "did you know RH was going to be bringing Jessica back? Are there other things you aren't telling the rest of us? I mean, you knew about the vodka. Flynn, sometimes I feel you are so easy to talk to and others, I feel as you are hiding things. You could have saved us a lot of pain and feelings of betrayal if you knew this was going to happen, because it seems like you only reveal parts of the journal that you want us to know or suits your needs. You never got around to telling me why you are here. It's not for Wyatt, you made it clear you don't give a damn about him. You want to take down RH, we all do; but why have you stuck around this past year? There is something in that journal I wrote about that you don't want to tell me. It can't be any worse than what's already happened, and I swear if you knew Rufus was going to die, I will never forgive you."

Flynn replies, "Lucy, I promise you, I didn't know. It was not in the journal. A lot of things weren't. Emma for one thing. There was nothing in the journal that she was RH. I wouldn't have gone to find her in the Wild West if I knew and of course, Rufus would probably still be alive. But yes, there are a lot of things I haven't told you, I didn't know Emma was going to bring Jessica back, but I wasn't lying that you wrote Wyatt was obsessed with Jessica's death, your mother had died, you couldn't get close to Wyatt, that was until Hollywood. Hollywood changed things for you. There are other reasons why I didn't think he'd take a shot at me when I had you at the Hindenburg; but telling you could change a lot of things about the past and I can't afford that to change. But when RH changed the timeline with Jessica, I overheard you both talking about no regrets. I saw your sadness, so I assumed you went from one grief about your mother and Jessica being back retreating to not being able to connect with Wyatt again. I got to know you through your journal and even more so when I joined your team. That's why I don't give a damn about him. He has hurt you and…."

Lucy says. "and?" She's clearly feeling like he's hedging the truth.

Flynn says, "and I know things about you, about Wyatt and about us."

"Us?" Lucy says.

"Yes, that's what I was going to tell you, but we got interrupted," Flynn explains. "I know more about you and Wyatt than what was in the journal."

Jiya walks into the room interrupting Flynn and Lucy. "The MS took off again."

"Where? When?" Asks Lucy.

"We are going to need Wyatt for this one," Jiya says. "You won't believe it."

Wyatt walks into the room and asks, "where did the MS go?"

Jiya says, "they went back to….."


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jiya says, "they went back to….."

"Jiya, spill says Lucy, where did the MS go?"

Jiya looks to Wyatt and says, "1983, where you and Rufus went when you stole the LB."

Christopher and Mason says, "he did what?"

Lucy asks, "Jiya, how did you know about that?"

Jiya replies, "Rufus told me."

Everyone else is confused. Christopher says, "when did you steal the LB?"

Wyatt responds. "right before you had me up for court-martial when I returned. I made Rufus take the LB to go back and stop Jessica's killer from ever being born, but all that changed, I guess for you, I never did that, when it turned out Jessica never died."'

Christopher asks, "but how does Lucy know that?"

Lucy replies, "I assume it' s because we were all traveling when Emma went back and changed history, so the one we remember still happened for us because we were in Hollywood when that happened."

Flynn asks, "so why should we care about a trip Wyatt & Rufus took that didn't change history?"

Wyatt replies, …me. I'm guessing they want to kill me in 1983. If they succeed, I won't be around to protect Lucy and Rufus."

Lucy says, "That next trip was when Bam Bam took your place and that's when Flynn's men killed him."

Wyatt says to Flynn, "yet another reason for me to hate you."

Christopher says, "but Master Sargent Baumgardner is alive working at Pendleton."

Lucy says, "I guess since in this timeline, you never stole the LB and they never had to replace you, he never died."

"You are welcome," says Flynn sarcastically.

Lucy says, "we have to go back and make sure RH doesn't kill Wyatt."

Jiya raises her hand and says, "guys, we haven't figured out how to go back and not meet our former selves, Wyatt can't be on this trip."

Flynn pipes in and says, "and alas I can't go because well if I couldn't go to 1981, I certainly can't go to 1983, sorry buddy, guess you are a goner."

Lucy punches Flynn in the arm and says, "give it a rest. Jiya and I will go. We are the only ones who can. We are both young enough and neither of us has been there."

Wyatt says, "Lucy you aren't ready, Emma or RH could take you down."

Lucy replies,' Wyatt, I've been training. I can do this, Jiya and I can do this."

Wyatt replies, "I am not going to let them kill you. The risks are not worth it. Besides, there's something I never told you about that trip and you may look at me differently. First, you have come a long way in your training, and I don't doubt you can fight, I just don't want to lose you. There have been too many times it's come close to that. And another thing, it's something only Rufus and maybe Jiya if he told her would know about. It's true, the trip didn't change anything and it's also true the reason the other two women survived is that the killer's parents never got together, but the how I never told you. It was raining hard and he ran from the room and I chased after him. We fought, he turned to run away, slipped and hit his head. He died and it was my fault. I went off half-cocked hoping to save Jessica and in exchange, an innocent man died because of it."

Lucy looks at him first in shock and then her face relaxes, "Wyatt, it was a mistake. You didn't mean for that to happen, I know you. You only kill when threatened or protecting Rufus and me. Remember, I said we have all done things we aren't proud of, but Jiya and I can do this. It's the only way, I don't want to lose you either, despite what is going on with us right now."

She takes his hand and they go back to the rest of the team. Wyatt says, "ok how is this going to work? You find me and tell me I can't kill this guy and that RH is after me? I'm supposed to believe you found a way to come and get me?"

Connor says, "you can't reveal too much, that could change your future in ways we can't even fathom"

Lucy says, "I have an idea. We need some guns and I'll explain it to Jiya along the way." Wyatt first fills them in on everything that happened that day.

Lucy and Jiya arrive in 1983 and find the clothes and disguises they need and go to the bar Wyatt says everyone went to. Lucy says to Jiya, "you have to distract Joel"

"Who?", asks Jiya.

"Joel, the killer's father.", Lucy replies. "You need to find him and keep him away from Claire, the killer's mother. Find him before Joel gets to the bar."

Jiya asks, "Well, what are you going to do? How are you going to get around without the guys seeing you?"

Lucy smiles and says, "one problem at a time."

Jiya asks, "what is that supposed to mean?"

Lucy replies, "it's something Wyatt once said."

Lucy sees Claire & Wyatt talking or maybe flirting and hides in the back. She's looking around the room for anything that seems out of place. Lucy then sees the cop Wyatt mentioned and goes up to him and says that guy over there tried to attack me. The cop goes over to arrest Wyatt and that's when Lucy sees two men stop and turn away after the cop showed up. She goes to follow them and as they are hiding in the shadows, she takes them out thinking this is the only way. She then bumps into Wyatt, slipping him a paperclip her back to him so he can't see her face and runs off. Wyatt swears he never touched anyone and wants to know who accused him. He points to the woman running away and for a moment Wyatt thinks it looks like Lucy, but maybe he's just wishing she was there with him. They are always together when they go on a mission and how the hell did he get a paper clip in his hand? After releasing the tumbler from the lock, Wyatt escapes from the handcuffs and teams back up with Rufus.

"Where's Claire?" Wyatt asks. Rufus points her out and she's flirting with a bartender, but it's not Joel. He watches them leave. "Where is Joel?"

Rufus replies and says, "I checked with the bar and they told me he never showed up for his shift."

Meanwhile, Jiya has stolen a car and flags Joel down asking for help. She has a flat tire; can he help change it for her? After changing the tire Joel says he is late for work. Jiya says, "please can you stay a little longer. I'm all wet and it's cold and dark outside and I don't know where I am. I'm a little lost. I'm trying to meet up with my boyfriend and well, it would mean a lot to me."

Joel replies, "okay, where does your boyfriend live?" Jiya gives him directions to the closest place they landed the LB. There she waits for Lucy, hoping she accomplished her task. Lucy runs back to the LB and tells Jiya Claire hooked up with another guy and they need to return home.

After waiting for about half an hour Wyatt sees that Joel never arrived and Claire and that guy never came back down. He finds Rufus and they return to the LB where they return to the timeline of the past and Wyatt is promptly arrested, since nothing else got changed, everything else remained the same.

One the LB has safely landed, back in the present, Jiya and Lucy update everyone on the new timeline. Wyatt now remembers it was Lucy who handed him the paperclip and finds out Joel lived, but never hooked up with Claire. Wyatt finds out what the girls did to save him. Wyatt hugs Jiya and turns to face Lucy. He hugs her and tries to hold her tight, but after a few seconds she pulls away, but she is happy Wyatt is alive.

Lucy says, "as you know Jessica is alive, but it's likely history didn't change the first time, so we assume RH brought her back as our memories are the same as they were when we returned from Hollywood."

Flynn stands off to the side listening and while grudgingly happy Wyatt is not dead, he has that feeling he does not like when he sees Lucy and Wyatt talking. He feels something he hasn't felt in a long time. He remembers when she dropped off the journal, but he was wasted and just lost his wife, but the things she said about RH, compelled him to follow what she wrote in the journal. But that was it. It wasn't until he met her again at the Hindenburg, he saw a different side of her, she was not the same person who gave him the journal. She was less confident and didn't remember giving it to him, which confused him even more. But after Watergate, he was bemused and saw she was gutsy, turning the tables on him and RH. He regretted trying to kill her when he killed Lincoln. She surprised him when she brought a gun.

Fighting alongside her until Rufus was killed, he knew he wasn't only staying around to fight RH, but also because he wanted to be near Lucy. He also knew that even though Wyatt hurt her by choosing Jessica, she still loved the guy. Then Jessica betrayed them all being the reason Rufus was dead. That completely changed Lucy and Wyatt's relationship. Still, everyone's emotions were raw, and he wasn't going to get in the way or out of the way. That would be up to Lucy.

Lucy looks up Claire on the internet and her jaw drops in surprise. Wyatt asks, "Lucy, what is it?

Lucy replies, "Claire still had a kid, you'll never believe who."

"Who?" asks Wyatt.

Lucy replies, "Noah".

"Noah?" Wyatt repeats, "how is that possible? Did you know his parents in the original timeline?"

"No, not really", Lucy says. I think I may have met them once, but was he adopted or is that even physically logical?"

Mason interjects, "stranger things have happened. It is possible he is RH."

Lucy says, "the more I got to know my mother over those six weeks I was her 'prisoner', I always wondered, but never asked. But since I haven't been in touch with him in over three years, I don't think it matters unless we run into him."

Another year has passed, and Jiya and Mason have upgraded the LB. Lucy, Wyatt, and Flynn have all gotten training on the old LB and the new one will be even easier. She has been training and working out. She looks tougher, harder. They have been fighting RH for over 2 yrs and Rufus is still dead and Jiya is still sad.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They prepare to take it out for a test run. Mason warns them about going to a timeline they already exist, but the only proof he has is from one of the earlier pilots that did not make it. Lucy wants to try again.

Wyatt suggests trying to save Amy, despite what Emma said, they could at least change what happened to the Hindenburg.

Jiya mentions they could be running into their past selves and maybe try something smaller in the same timeline, but somewhere else.

Wyatt agrees. They could go back to a time where they won't run into themselves, but to a year they already exist, maybe a different state or country. Everyone except Flynn agrees, but he is outvoted. While Lucy can fight, she is not a sharpshooter; Flynn and Wyatt are. Lucy and Jiya need them both along.

Lucy types some keywords in history that would have little impact on changing it but would occur in a time they all exist. She suggests May 9, 1984.

Wyatt asks, "what happened on that day and why would it not impact history if we went back?"

Lucy replies, "it was the day in a televised speech where President Reagan urged helping the Contra "freedom fighters" against the Sandinista regime in Nicaragua. All we would need to do is find a bar near the LB and watch it on TV. That shouldn't affect anything. If any of us start experiencing symptoms from being in a time we already exist, we immediately run to the LB and return. When we get back to the present we can find out how we were affected."

Agent Christopher agrees this is the safest way to test anyone experiencing any severe repercussions, history or health-wise.

Everyone reviews the information Lucy has printed out and determine where the safest place to land the LB and closest to a nearby bar.

They change into jeans and t-shirts and set a course for Arizona where none of them were in that year and warm enough where t-shirt and jeans were commonplace even then. They wouldn't have to steal a car or clothes. Jiya has upgraded the LB set for autopilot and shows everyone how to use it. She plugs in the date and sets it 15 minutes ahead of the televised time.

The LB lands in an abandoned parking lot about 10 minutes away from the bar and they start walking. At first, it is an easy trek. Lucy is in better shape than Jiya due to her training and she is setting the pace, so far no one is showing any side effects. They arrive at the bar and stand in the back. President Reagan soon appears before everyone in the tiny TV sets interrupting Cagney and Lacey.

Within minutes Lucy gets a headache and ringing in her ears. Wyatt appears to be fine, but one look at Lucy, he knows something is wrong and takes her arm and says they need to go. She begins to stumble, and Wyatt picks her up in his arms and jogs to the LB. Soon Jiya gets a headache and Flynn grabs Jiya, but he stumbles and gets a zinger of a headache and shrieking ringing, but he continues helping Jiya to the LB. Wyatt has already placed Lucy in the LB and a moment later, Flynn assists Jiya before jumping in himself. Wyatt sets the course for the present. After landing he shouts out, Lucy needs help. He helps her out of the LB, but by then Lucy has composed herself. The ringing is gone, but what feels like a hangover headache remains. Jiya and Flynn confirm the same thing. Wyatt, however, feels fine.

Christopher takes everyone's blood and does a portable MRI on them as well. She says, "I will take it to someone I trust at Homeland Security to do the tests. I'll return as soon as they have been analyzed."

In the meantime, despite not interacting with anyone at the bar, Lucy looks up the information on Reagan's broadcast and finds nothing has changed. Lucy and Jiya retreat to their room and take a nap.

Wyatt finds Flynn in the common room drinking vodka from the bottle. Wyatt says, "are you sure you are okay? You weren't feeling that great when you jumped into the LB."

Flynn replies sarcastically, "like you care."

Wyatt says, we don't have to be friends, but you have been helpful and while it kills me to say this, you care about Lucy, so that means I care what happens to you."

Flynn says, "you almost sound genuine. Fine, pull up a chair, I don't like drinking alone. You've been helpful too and we both have common goals. We did learn traveling to a time we already exist can be dangerous, so, for now, we need to keep following RH and try to keep them from changing history to their needs."

Agent Christopher has returned with the blood results. She says, "Wyatt, your blood and MRI results are normal. Lucy, Jiya and Flynn there are some abnormalities in your blood, but I'll test again in an hour because I think you are stabilizing. Lucy, however; your MRI is disconcerting. It shows you are more suspectable to attacks and staying too long in any time could slowly deteriorate your brain function."

Wyatt says, "then that settles it, Lucy won't go on any missions to a time we exist."

Lucy is angry and states, "I am still a member of this team. You need me for history."

Flynn agrees with Wyatt but says, "we already did the test, it's unlikely they have many people to send to the past so there is no need to try again. We know it is not safe. We could try keeping everyone but Wyatt and myself in the LB to see if that protects you. Wyatt should not be alone. I say we try again with just Wyatt and me. It took longer for me to be affected. We get in and get out just one more test."

"One more", Agent Christopher says. "In and out, no more than 5 minutes. And you will be tested again. One week from now, we will try again." Agent Christopher takes more blood from Flynn, Jiya, and Lucy and does another MRI on Lucy. She leaves for the lab and Mason invites everyone to the common room for a movie. Lucy sits on the end and Wyatt quickly sits down next to her. Lucy gives him a slight smile and turns to the screen to watch Leonardo and Kate in Titanic. He tries to put his arm around her, but she discreetly removes it and continues watching the movie.

As the movie rolls its credits, Agent Christopher has returned with good news.

"Flynn, Lucy, and Jiya your blood work has returned to normal", she says. "It appears while you were affected, it was only temporary. Once you returned, everything went back to normal. So, while you are okay, the longer you stay in a place you exist the longer it will take to recover if at all. Lucy, your MRI is better, but still shows some scarring. While you are in the present, you don't need to be concerned. However, you need to take it easy if you go to your past again."

Everyone breathes a sigh of relief before retreating to their rooms. Wyatt catches up to Lucy and grabs her arm. He says he is glad she is better and pulls her into a hug. Lucy steps back and thanks him, but says, "I am you got me to the LB, but it still hurts that you choose Jessica after that night we spent in Hollywood. I know you were trying to do the right thing, but it still hurts." Lucy turns away walking into her bunk room.

Wyatt softly says, "I'm sorry Lucy. I still love you."


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A week later alarm bells ring out indicating the MS has taken off again. Everyone looks to Jiya wanting to know where. Jiya says, "August 15, 1969, in Bethel New York."  
Everyone looks to Lucy, but before she can open her mouth Mason pipes up and says, "I know this one. That is the first day of Woodstock."

Wyatt says, "even I knew that one, but why is Woodstock important to RH?"

Lucy, with interjections from Mason, explains what could happen if Woodstock never happened. The Woodstock 1969 festival overcame many barriers. It had an important impact on music, American culture, and the world. If RH were to keep Woodstock from happening, it could change music the way the world knows it.

Lucy takes over the conversation explaining, "it was when the US was deep-rooted in the Vietnam war. It was also part of the civil rights movement. This was when there was a lot of protesting the war. If RH stopped Woodstock it could set back the opportunity for people to escape into music and spread a message of unity and peace. They could change people's right to protest. It defined an entire generation and its effects on music and American culture can still be felt today."

Mason announces he wants to go on the trip, but Denise reminds him he was alive during Woodstock and he wouldn't be able to make the trip. Lucy, Wyatt, Flynn, and Jiya prepare to leave. They land in the woods on a neighboring farm near Max Yasgur's dairy farm in the town of Bethel just outside White Lake, New York.

They make the short trek towards the large gathering. They approach four people outside a tent, drinking and smoking pot. Wyatt says hi and wonders if they can borrow some clothing. One girl jumps up and kisses him and tells him "I love you man; do you want to party?" She tries to offer him a joint.

Lucy stifles a laugh and says, "what we need is a change of clothes. We are headed to the concert and need to look as groovy as you do."

A young man says, "sure love. Harmony can help you with anything you need."

They follow Harmony into the makeshift tent, and she offers clothes that could fit everyone. She leaves letting them change saying, "make love, not war".

Setting modesty aside, everyone throws on the rainbow covered clothes over their jeans and shirts. Jiya notices some love beads and nabs them and hands one over to Lucy. Leaving the tent, Harmony hugs Lucy and smooches her and does the same to Flynn. Saying thank you and goodbye Wyatt calls out, "Rock On".

They complete the final steps and sneak into the venue. Wyatt and Flynn stare diligently into the crowd looking for anything out of place. Before heading to the stage, a drunk Arlo Guthrie grabs Jiya and twirls her around and hands her a headpiece made from flowers. Lucy is intent on finding a sleeper, Emma or Jessica. Lucy sees Emma and runs to Wyatt and points her out. He sees Emma lift her gun to aim and he looks to see who the target is, he sees a red dot on Joan Baez and calls out to Flynn who is closer and Flynn tackles Joan to the ground as a bullet whizzes by. Everyone starts screaming and running for cover. Wyatt chases after Emma and a sleeper is with her. He takes his gun aiming for Emma but hits the sleeper instead and Emma gets away. He watches the MS disappear and heads back to the love fest which has forgotten the mayhem.

Wyatt informs everyone Emma got away again, but the sleeper is dead. Flynn confirms Joan is fine and all agree it's time to go home. As they head back to the LB, Lucy finds a ticket on the ground, picks it up and walks along with Jiya arm in arm. They get back to the present all in good spirits. Lucy asks Connor if anything bad happened at Woodstock. Connor says, "according to my memories of Woodstock it still happened, but Joan Baez was almost shot and saved by a tall man with an accent", he pauses and asks, "Garcia, was that you?" Flynn nods.

Lucy looks up Joan and says, "Flynn, apparently Joan re-released her song 'I live one day at a time' and dedicated it to the man who saved my life at Woodstock."

"Good work everyone," Christopher says. "It's late, go to bed and I'll see you tomorrow."

Lucy says goodnight to everyone and heads to her room. She reaches under her bed and brings out the journal her mother gave her a few years ago. Despite what Wyatt said, she believed there should be a recording of their trips. She collected things along the way, including a ticket to Ford's theater, a flyer for the Chicago World's fair, and an article about the moon landing. She pulls out from her pocket the ticket stub from Woodstock. She tapes it in the journal and writes about their latest adventure, even including the humorous parts.

Jiya is standing in the doorway watching Lucy and finally asks what she is doing. Lucy explains she is keeping track of history and what has changed. She shuts the journal closed and says goodnight to Jiya, turning her back and faces the wall. Tears fall across her face. She's not trying to punish Wyatt because she still loves him, but these trips are hard and the few times she's been alone with Flynn, he listens to her pain.


End file.
